The present disclosure relates to a ferrite and a coil electronic component including the same.
Electronic components such as inductors and ferrite bead inductors are important passive elements for configuring electronic circuits. Together with resistors and capacitors, they may be combined with capacitors through electromagnetic coupling to configure resonance circuits amplifying signals within a specific frequency band, a filter circuit, or the like.
The electronic component as described above may be manufactured using various methods. Examples include a method of winding a coil around or printing a coil on a ferrite core and forming electrodes on both ends of the ferrite core, a method of printing internal electrode patterns on magnetic or dielectric sheets to form portions of a coil and then laminating the sheets to form a coil, or the like.
In particular, since impedance (Z) and resistance (R) characteristics are important in inductors and ferrite bead inductors, a magnetic material having a high degree of magnetic permeability is required.
Furthermore, an automotive electronic product should be able to operate stably, even at high temperatures, without magnetic characteristics thereof being deteriorated, and in order to satisfy this requirement, a magnetic material having a high Curie temperature is also required.